A Goodbye to My Dearest Brother
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Toutes les fois où Sherlock était à la morgue, c'était pour ses expériences. Mais pas cette fois-là, non. Ce jour-là, il y était pour identifier un corps, celui d'un être cher...
1. Not for a case

Note: Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici une histoire de ma composition, ma première sur ce fandom. Ce chapitre est court puisqu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'introduction. Le premier chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver. D'ici deux ou trois jours je pense. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette fanfic et n'hesitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Resume: Pour une fois, Sherlock n'est pas à la morgue de St Bart pour une affaire. Cette fois il est là pour identifier un corps.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir.

Genre: pas mal d'angst, même si ce chapitre est plutôt soft, du slash evidemment, sinon c'est pas marrant.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont -heureusement pour eux- pas à moi et je ne tire que pour seul benefice le plaisir de partager ^^

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

**Not for a case**

John posa sa main sur le bras de Sherlock. La question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres lui paraissait ridiculement stupide mais il n'avait pas les mots. Il ne savait pas les trouver, ces mots de réconfort et de soutien dont son ami avait tant besoin.

« Ca va ? » murmura quand même le médecin, ses doigts serrant brièvement le bras du détective.

Pendant un instant, Sherlock ne répondit dit rien. Il tourna vaguement la tête vers l'ancien soldat sans le regarder, mouvement accompagné d'un léger « Mmh mh ». Sherlock avait ce genre d'attitude lorsqu'il était focalisé sur autre chose, ses expériences par exemple, ou les émissions poubelles de la téléréalité. Sauf que ce qu'avait Sherlock sous les yeux n'avait rien d'un spectacle vulgaire destiné à faire exploser l'audimat, non loin de là.

Molly se racla la gorge mais il sembla que seul John l'entendit. Le blond se tourna vers elle et il abandonna un court instant son colocataire pour la rejoindre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une fois près d'elle, John se mit de côté, histoire de garder un œil sur le brun. La jeune femme jeta un regard à ce dernier puis eut un sourire timide.

« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là. C'est pour une nouvelle affaire ? » s'enquit-elle, un brin excitée.

John ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Sherlock bouger. De son propre chef s'entend. Les seules fois où le brun avait effectué un quelconque mouvement, cela avait été sur sollicitation extérieure, à savoir John principalement. Le détective avait levé la main et ses doigts arachnéens se posèrent lentement sur le visage du corps allongé sur la table d'autopsie.

« Non, ça n'est pas pour une affaire, Molly. »

La bouche de la jeune femme s'arrondit en un o de surprise. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, et John devina la question qui se formait dans son esprit.

« Sherlock est là pour identifier un corps. »

Molly fronça plus encore les sourcils, si cela était possible.

« Mais qui est-ce ? »

Le blond comprit qu'elle n'était certainement pas en charge de l'autopsie. Il inspira longuement, incapable de croire aux mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« C'est Mycroft, le frère de Sherlock. »

* * *

><p>Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est court, promis, c'est plus long pour la suite. Merci et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. n_n<p> 


	2. Chapitre Un: How they used to be

Chose promise, chose due. Il est très tôt (tard ?) mais je poste malgré tout. Voici donc le premier chapitre, plus long que l'intro. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Résumé: Pour une fois, Sherlock n'est pas à la morgue de St Bart pour une affaire. Cette fois il est là pour identifier un corps.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir.

Genre: pas mal d'angst, même si ce chapitre est plutôt soft, du slash évidemment, sinon c'est pas marrant.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont -toujours- pas à moi. Merci à messieurs Doyle/Moffat/Gatiss de les récupérer en fin de chapitre.

* * *

><p>Chapitre Un<p>

**How they used to be**

Plus d'un an après son emménagement au 221B Baker Street, John s'était plus ou moins fait à la présence envahissante des Holmes. Celle de Sherlock d'abord, ou plutôt ses expériences qui semblaient douées de vie, disparaissant d'un endroit pour réapparaitre dans un autre, comme la tête du frigidaire qui s'était téléportée dans la baignoire. John faisait tout pour qu'elles restent cantonnées à la cuisine mais avec un colocataire comme Sherlock, c'était tout bonnement impossible. John ne faisait alors que sursauter puis soupirer de lassitude résignée – tant qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à franchir le seuil de sa chambre, il se considérait comme heureux et protégé. Et puis la sale manie du détective à se pointer pendant ses rencarts, à le réveiller à toute heure de la nuit, à venir le chercher à la clinique en plein boulot, John s'y était habitué. Ou presque.

Et puis il y avait celle de Mycroft. Dès que le docteur voyait une camera de surveillance quelque part, il soupçonnait le _gouvernement britannique_ d'être derrière à l'observer, affublé de ce sourire distingué mais subtilement moqueur. Et puis tous ces textos aussi ! Il fallait croire que Mycroft avait des actions chez certains operateurs mobile vue la quantité incroyable de textos qu'il envoyait – tout le crédit de John y passait, ou presque.

Et puis il y avait leurs querelles de gamins. La majeure partie du temps, c'était Mycroft qui asticotait Sherlock. Et visiblement, ce dernier semblait incapable de résister à l'envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Et enfin, John, au bout de cinq mois, avait découvert le côté profondément douloureux et torturé de leur relation. Aucun des deux frères n'avait voulu en discuter avec John mais celui-ci sentait qu'avant de se tirer dans les pattes en permanence, ils avaient été très proches. Au cours d'une enquête plutôt difficile, Sherlock avait disparu des écrans radars de son frère. Si au bout de vingt-quatre heures sans nouvelles du détective Mycroft n'avait rien montré de son inquiétude, il en avait été tout autrement lorsque le brun était réapparu dix jours plus tard, vivant mais en sale état. Un sale état qui avait nécessité huit jours complets d'hospitalisation dont deux passés dans le coma.

« Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir, Sherlock ! » hurla Mycroft, tournant comme un lion en cage dans la chambre d'hôpital où son frère était installé.

Sherlock, enroulé dans les draps, eut un sourire mauvais, dédaigneux.

« Pour ce que ça peut te faire… » rétorqua-t-il de sa voix cassée.

« Comment oses-tu Sherlock ? » tempêta l'aîné.

« J'ose parce que tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais parfaitement capable de me laisser moisir sans te préoccuper de ce qui peut bien m'arriver ! » cria Sherlock, essayant de couvrir la voix de son frère.

John se demanda s'il devait intervenir, Mycroft prêt à bondir sur son cadet, la respiration sifflante tant il était énerver. Le silence s'installa, pesant le temps que les deux frères se fixèrent. Puis la dispute reprit de plus belle lorsque Sherlock renifla de façon méprisante.

« Sherlock, si je dois te faire enfermer pour ta propre sécurité, sois certain que je n'hésiterais pas ! » menaça Mycroft.

John frissonna : sa voix s'était faite si basse et sourde que le docteur n'eut aucun mal à imaginer cet homme si élégant, raffiné et maniéré en train d'étrangler ou de battre à mort quiconque se mettant sur son passage.

« Je ne suis pas un chien enragé Mycroft. Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Je suppose que tu fais référence aux quatorze overdoses… »

La réplique cloua le bec à Sherlock un instant. Le blond lut un mélange de honte, de profonde haine et de tristesse sur les traits pâles, enfin sauf à l'endroit de son coquard et de son arcade ouverte. John ouvrit des yeux ronds à cette révélation sur son colocataire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait été accro à certaines substances illicites mais ce nombre était tout bonnement ahurissant. Comment une créature aussi fragile, qui passait son temps à s'affamer sous prétexte que manger l'empêchait de réfléchir et qui manquait indubitablement de sommeil, pouvait encore tenir debout, dégager cette aura et cette présence incroyables et continuer de galoper après les méchants dans les rues de Londres ? Après ce bref instant de quiétude toute relative, la colère de Sherlock s'abattit telle une violente tourmente.

« Mycroft, salaud… »

C'était bien la première fois que le détective se montrait aussi vulgaire en présence de John. Qui d'ailleurs semblait ne plus exister pour les Holmes, bien trop pris dans leur ire l'un envers l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas le seul coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé. Et tu le sais ! Casse-toi d'ici ! »

Mycroft ne disait plus rien. Raide comme la justice, son visage avait changé, il transpirait le regret et la honte. Sherlock se débattit contre ses draps, insultant toujours son aîné puis se jeta sur lui pour le pousser hors de la pièce. Le docteur Watson s'était levé pour intervenir mais s'interrompit une nouvelle fois : en moins de temps que les représailles s'étaient déclenchées, le détective avait fondu en larmes, s'était transformé en un lambeau délicat s'accrochant désespérément aux épaules de Mycroft.

« Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste… » répétait Sherlock, comme une imprécation, le nez dans le revers de la veste de son frère.

Lentement, tendrement, Mycroft avait passé un bras autour des épaules du détective, l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever de terre pour le ramener à son lit. Ensuite, il avait pris place près de Sherlock, offrant son épaule et ses bras comme refuge où le brun se nicha sans rechigner. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sherlock finisse par s'endormir, terrassé par ses larmes et l'épuisement accumulé.

Le docteur secoua doucement la tête pour chasser les souvenirs de son esprit et se focaliser sur le temps présent. Sur cet instant difficile. Molly le fixait toujours, la mâchoire clairement décrochée et les yeux ronds. John toussota et la jeune femme revint à elle, ramassa sa mâchoire et battit des paupières.

« Sherlock a un frère ? » dit-elle enfin.

« Avait. » corrigea le médecin. « Il est venu l'identifier. »

« J'ai fini. »

Tous deux sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que le détective consultant avait délaissé la table où reposait Mycroft pour s'approcher d'eux.

« Oh, euh… Bien. » fut la seule chose que parvint à dire Molly.

« On peut y aller, alors. » dit doucement John, prenant déjà Sherlock par le bras.

Mais le brun ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Il n'y avait pas le nom du légiste qui doit pratiquer l'autopsie. »

Le blond eut un choc. Comment Sherlock pouvait-il prononcer une telle phrase à propos de son frère après avoir vu son cadavre ? Et surtout pourquoi se posait-il la question ?

« Oh. Euh… Et bien, je n'ai pas retenu son nom, c'est la première fois qu'il vient faire ça ici. »

« Excusez-moi, c'est bien ici pour l'autopsie de Mycroft Holmes ? » lança une voix derrière eux.

Timing parfait pensa John. Jusqu'au moment où il reconnut le légiste en question.

« Anderson ? » souffla-t-il, interloqué.

* * *

><p>Pour les réclamations, menaces de torture et autres, merci de bien vouloir suivre la procédure habituelle x) Pour la suite il faudra patienter au moins jusqu'à demain (dimanche donc), j'essaie de terminer la traduction d'une autre fic de Nova-chan ^^' Voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre n_n<p> 


	3. Chapitre Deux: With Respect and Dignity

Finalement, j'ai trouvé le temps de finir de corriger ce chapitre et je vous le poste donc aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture n_n

Résumé: Pour une fois, Sherlock n'est pas à la morgue de St Bart pour une affaire. Cette fois il est là pour identifier un corps.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir.

Genre: pas mal d'angst, même si ce chapitre est plutôt soft, du slash évidemment, sinon c'est pas marrant.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont -toujours- pas à moi. Merci à messieurs Doyle/Moffat/Gatiss de les récupérer en fin de chapitre.

Note: En anglais le mot forensic peut s'appliquer à plusieurs domaines. Si dans les séries américaines il s'agit souvent des équipes scientifiques, il peut aussi s'agir de médecin-légiste. C'est ce dernier rôle que j'ai choisi d'attribuer à Anderson.

* * *

><p>Chapitre Deux<p>

**With Respect and Dignity**

_Merci de le traiter avec respect et dignité_.

Les mots résonnaient encore dans la tête du docteur Watson dans le taxi qui les ramenaient, lui et Sherlock, à Baker Street. Et il revoyait parfaitement la haute silhouette sombre de Sherlock faisant face à Anderson qui venait d'arriver. John avait été pris d'une peur panique qui l'avait glacé sur place. Il avait craint que Sherlock ne s'emporte, ne supportant pas l'autre homme. Et le mot était faible. Et pourtant, Sherlock ne s'était pas énervé et n'avait pas exigé un autre légiste. Non, il avait juste murmuré ces quelques mots, ses traits marqués par le solennel de sa requête et par la tristesse qui sourdait et menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu de moyens qui lui restaient. Enfin, le détective avait tourné les talons et quitté la morgue de St Bart.

John tourna la tête vers son ami, assis à sa gauche. La tempe appuyée contre la vitre, les yeux dans le vague, il apparaissait absent. Le docteur aurait presque pu jurer que le cerveau du brun, ce cerveau qu'il aimait tellement qu'il semblait être un jumeau caché du détective, s'était soudainement mis en mode veille. Comme lors du coup de fil de Lestrade en milieu d'après-midi.

En fait, le cerveau de Sherlock avait même totalement cessé son travail. Pour une fois, le détective avait répondu lui-même à son téléphone, espérant une nouvelle affaire alors qu''il en avait déjà résolue une un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures auparavant. John se trouvait dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, à verser du thé dans deux mugs avant de rejoindre Sherlock qui se tenait assis sur le sofa, face à son ordinateur portable.

« Alors Lestrade, une journée sans moi et vous êtes perdu ? » plaisanta pompeusement le détective.

John traversa le salon en deux enjambées et tendit sa tasse à Sherlock. Qui se fracassa lourdement sur le plancher, le thé éclaboussant le parquet et imbibant le tapis. La main toujours tendue dans le vide, Sherlock dardait un regard hagard sur son écran dont l'éclat digital rendait sa figure fantomatique. John battit des paupières, surpris. Son instinct de soldat lui indiqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et lorsqu'il se pencha sur son ami, il entendit distinctement la voix de l'inspecteur appeler :

_« Sherlock ? Sherlock ? Vous m'entendez ? »_

John fit de même, un genou à terre, près du jeune homme, immobile comme une statue. Ce dernier revint soudainement à la vie quand la main du médecin se posa sur son bras pour le lui faire baisser, inspirant à nouveau, il bredouilla :

« Oui, je vous entends. Oui… Oui, je… J'arrive… »

La main du brun retomba mollement sur le cuir du canapé, le mobile manquant de tomber au sol et John vit alors la crise d'hyperventilation la plus fulgurante de toute sa carrière de médecin. Nullement impressionné par la respiration chaotique de Sherlock, le blond se précipita dans la cuisine où il savait garder quelques sachets en plastique et en revint aussi vite qu'il le pu. Prenant place à côté de son ami entre les coussins, il écarta les anses du sachet et le plaça sur le nez et la bouche de Sherlock. De longues minutes plus tard, son colocataire s'était enfin calmé.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans un tel état ? » avait chuchoté John, un regard inquiet scrutant le visage en sueur.

Les yeux fermés, Sherlock avait répondu d'une voix blanche :

« Ils ont trouvé le corps de Mycroft. »

Sherlock avait choisi ses mots avec soin, ne laissant aucune ambigüité quant à l'état de son frère. Après quoi, Sherlock s'était habillé comme un automate. John s'était sincèrement attendu à une crise de larmes qui n'est pas venue. Le bon docteur savait qu'elle se montrerait, tôt ou tard. Une fois dehors, le brun était resté planté sur le trottoir et John avait dû héler un taxi à sa place. Le trajet avait été long, très long, à cause de travaux sur la route. L'ascension jusqu'à l'étage de la criminelle une fois au Yard parut à John être au moins aussi long que le voyage depuis Baker Street. C'était Sally qui les avait accueillis.

« L'inspecteur Lestrade n'est pas là ? » demanda John, préoccupé par la présence du sergent en ce moment si difficile dans la vie du brun.

« Non, convoqué par un supérieur. » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle guida les deux hommes jusqu'à son bureau où elle les invita à s'asseoir. Elle parcourut un instant un dossier, prit quelques feuilles qu'elle glissa dans l'imprimante cachée sous son bureau et un stylo qu'elle posa près d'un carnet ouvert. Puis elle pianota sur son clavier avant de tourner un visage grave vers le détective.

« Prêt ? »

Sherlock hocha imperceptiblement la tête, les mains crispées sur son écharpe posée sur ses genoux.

« Bien. La victime, répondant au nom de Mycroft Holmes, âgée de 42 ans, a été découverte par un adolescent qui se rendait en cours en passant sur un terrain vague qui lui sert de raccourci. » Elle fit une pause et jeta un œil à Sherlock avant de poursuivre : « D'après les premières constations, monsieur Holmes ne s'est pas défendu. Il n'y a pas non plus de trace de coups ou de violences sexuelles. »

John vit Sherlock ciller et son souffle s'accélérer. Les mains à plat sur le bureau de Donovan, il semblait sur le point de perdre conscience. Ses yeux perdus tombèrent sur le visage amical de Sally qui venait de mettre sa main sur la sienne.

« On peut faire une pause et aller boire quelque chose de chaud. » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant, ses doigts mats détonnant sur ceux nivéens de Sherlock.

« D'accord. » souffla-t-il, visiblement soulagé.

Dix minutes plus tard, le brun enroulait ses doigts autour d'un mug de chocolat chaud. Installés dans la salle de repos, ils attendaient que Sherlock reprenne du poil de la bête. John observa en biais le sergent qui reversait un peu de chocolat dans la tasse du détective. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme puisse se montrer gentille avec celui qu'elle appelait taré, puisqu'elle le considérait en tant que tel. Et pourtant, elle avait eu ce comportement digne d'une amie de longue date. Après les formalites d'usage, Sally leur expliqua qu'il fallait attendre l'autopsie pour confirmer l'heure et la cause du decès, ce à quoi Sherlock avait hocher la tête comme s'il entendait cela pour la première fois de sa vie. Enfin, elle mentionna le fait qu'ils pouvaient toujours se rendre à la morgue pour l'identification sans attendre la convocation, ce qui pourrait faire avancer un peu les choses. La suite, John avait encore du mal à y croire et après que le brun ait fait son étrange demande à Anderson, il avait confirmé à ce dernier qu'il s'agissait bien de Mycroft Holmes.

John soupira en chassant ces pensées de son esprit. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Sherlock, le front toujours sur la vitre. Sauf qu'à présent il avait les yeux fixés sur son téléphone.

_Nouveau message le 24/09 à 17h19 de Lestrade_

_Revenez au Yard, nouvelles infos. _

John rangea le téléphone de Sherlock dans la poche de sa veste après avoir lu le message. En retirant sa main il fut surpris par celle du brun qui s'agrippait à lui, presque désespérément. Le docteur n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps les iris d'acier qui brillaient intensément, mais d'une drôle lueur, si différente de celle de l'excitation qui y résidait habituellement.

« Hey… »

John glissa sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de son ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il eut l'étrange mais agréable sensation de soudain devenir une bouée de sauvetage. Sherlock tremblait, serré contre lui, le souffle erratique. La main gauche de John fraya son chemin le long du dos du brun jusque sur sa nuque, sous l'éternelle écharpe bleue, qu'il massa délicatement tandis que l'autre frottait doucement ses épaules et son dos.

« Je suis là… Calme-toi… »

Depuis les trois dernières heures John avait eu l'impression de ne pas être utile à son ami. Et puis il était sérieusement perturbé par ce Sherlock si silencieux et immobile. Il ne savait pas par quel bout le prendre, ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Coincés à un feu, le chauffeur les regarda d'un œil suspicieux dans son rétroviseur. Le docteur en profita pour lui dire de faire demi-tour dès que possible pour retourner vers Scotland Yard. Rien ne sembla lui faire plus plaisir que d'allonger sa course. Au fur et à mesure, le corps de Sherlock se détendit à force de caresses et du doux mouvement de balancier de John, comme s'il berçait un enfant malade. Le Yard en vue, Sherlock décolla son visage du cou de John où son souffle brûlant avait rougi la peau du docteur. Le détective ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux océans de son colocataire. John comprit et lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front et la voiture s'arrêta.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est ici que ça s'arrête pour ce week-end, je posterais peut-être la suite, si j'en ai le temps, dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Bon week-end à vous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici n_n<p> 


	4. Chapitre Trois: It Can't Be

Bonsoir ! Après m'être battue contre le sommeil qui voulait absolument m'attirer dans mon lit, j'ai réussi à finir de corriger ce chapitre que je vous livre tout chaud. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review, c'est toujours un régal de vous lire et cela m'aide à avancer et à continuer d'écrire. Le chapitre est peut-être un chouya plus court que le précédent mais bon: enjoy yourselves !

Résumé: Après la morgue, le Yard.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir.

Genre: Toujours pas très gai, un John positivement occupé à veiller sur Sherlock (oui, il faut lire slash ici, même si c'est pour plus tard).

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas -encore- à moi. Il semble qu'apparemment messieurs Doyle/Moffat/Gatiss m'aient toutefois la garde de ces bouts de chou donc je pense faire mumuse avec eux pour un temps. Il va sans dire que je ne gagne aucun penny ce faisant x)

* * *

><p>Chapitre Trois<p>

**It Can't Be**

John appela Sherlock. Pas de réponse. Le couloir désert ne comportait que trois portes. Sherlock était forcément quelque part derrière l'une de ces portes. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

_Nouveau message le 24/09 à 20h47 de Gregory_

_Fini tour du parking. Pas là._

Le docteur soupira. Il s'était attendu à une forte crise de larmes, peut-être des cris. Certainement pas à une fuite en bonne et due forme. Ou plutôt à une partie de cache-cache dans les locaux du Yard.

_Nouveau message le 24/09 à 20h49 de Donovan_

_Pas aux stups. Retourne voir en salle de repos._

John ouvrit la première porte, qui se présentait à sa droite. Un petit débarras. Il y en avait un à chaque étage apparemment puisqu'il s'agissait du quatrième sur lequel il tombait. Le blond referma lentement la porte, l'oreille aux aguets. Sherlock n'était guère discret lorsqu'il était fatigué ou moralement à l'ouest. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment-même. John se surprit à penser qu'il aurait plus ou moins réagi de la même manière si Lestrade lui avait annoncé _ça_ à propos d'Harry.

Après avoir payé le taxi, John avait fait tout son possible pour insuffler autant de courage qu'il le pouvait à Sherlock, lui souriant tout le temps que l'ascenseur mit à monter, sa large main serrant les fins doigts gantés de manière à le tranquiliser. Cette fois ce fut Lestrade en personne qui les accueillit et qui les guida jusqu'à son bureau aux parois de verre. Ils prirent place dans les sièges confortables. On lisait clairement sur le visage de Sherlock qu'il appréhendait. Gregory ne s'était pas assis lui. Il resta près de la grande baie vitrée, leur tournant le dos. Le ciel avait déjà succombé au marine de la nuit et John vit qu'il observait le brun depuis le reflet sur le carreau.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Sherlock. »

Le détective consultant hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement. Le docteur Watson n'osa pas le toucher de peur de le voir se briser en morceau, comme de la porcelaine. L'inspecteur se racla la gorge.

« J'ai bien peur que ce que j'ai appris ne te plaise pas. » commença-t-il lentement. « Il y a des preuves qu'il s'agit d'un suicide et - »

« Non ! »

La charpente métallique du siège de Sherlock sonna sourdement contre le sol. Les poings fermés, le brun respirait bruyamment et ses yeux luisaient de larmes.

« Sherlock, je ne fais qu'exposer la situation telle qu'elle apparait et - »

« La ferme ! »

John n'eut guère le temps de se lever de son siège que son colocataire disparaissait à grandes enjambées, la porte claqua si violemment qu'une lézarde apparut sur la vitre, suivi par les tourbillons de son manteau. Interdits, John et Gregory mirent un temps à réagir et à se mettre à sa poursuite. L'ancien soldat connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas pris l'ascenseur : dans son état de nervosité, la cage métallique était bien trop lente, il avait surement opté pour les escaliers. Par contre, difficile de savoir s'il était monté ou descendu.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait au dernier étage avant le toit – qu'il avait déjà visité par mesure de sécurité – à chercher son sociopathe endeuillé. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il se battait contre la poche de son jean pour qu'elle lui rende sa main _et_ son téléphone portable.

_Nouveau message (Incomplet) le 24/09 à 21h03 de Gregory_

_Plus la peine de chercher. Redescendez au_

John fronça les sourcils. Satané réseau ! Il fourra son téléphone dans sa veste et décida de retourner à l'étage de la criminelle. Les bureaux étaient vides à cette heure, sauf peut-être un ou deux officiers zélés qui tapaient des rapports. Un post-it sur la porte fissurée indiquait _Laboratoire_.

Le docteur revint donc sur ses pas et appuya sur le bouton qui le mena deux étages plus bas, celui de la scientifique. Ici aussi il y avait peu de monde, peu de lumière aussi. Ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver le bureau qu'il cherchait.

La première chose qui entra dans son champ de vision fut Sherlock assis, le dos voûté, soudainement vieilli de plusieurs années par le chagrin. Pas de sillons de larmes sèches sur ses pommettes toutefois. Ensuite, il nota la présence d'Anderson derrière le détective, debout, l'air sincèrement triste, une main sur l'épaule du brun. Enfin, son cerveau enregistra deux silhouettes sur sa droite, adossées à une armoire qu'il reconnut être Lestrade et Donovan.

« Sherlock. » articula John, soulagé.

Le légiste retira sa main et rejoignit les deux autres, comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. John se pencha en avant sans toutefois s'agenouiller. C'est là qu'il remarqua la pochette plastique que Sherlock tenait fermement contre lui ainsi que celle, plus petite, qu'il écrasait entre ses doigts. Le blond passa ses doigts sous son menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

« Sherlock. » dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait tendre mais qui sonna à ses oreilles un peu trop… réprobateur.

« John. » fit Sherlock en écho, sa voix basse, presque gutturale.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » questionna l'ancien soldat.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois. » répondit l'autre au bout d'un moment.

Dans son dos, John entendit Lestrade approcher d'eux.

Le menton toujours entre les doigts de John, le détective tourna ses iris vers l'inspecteur.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé Sherlock. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je vais continuer l'enquête. » déclara-t-il, un peu raide.

John savait que Gregory continuait parce que c'était la procédure mais il sentait bien que pour l'officier il ne faisait aucun doute que l'aîné des Holmes s'était ôté la vie, ni plus ni moins. Sherlock soutint son regard, comme s'il le provoquait et John crut l'espace d'un instant que le Sherlock habituel était de retour et qu'il allait balancer une réplique acerbe ou pompeuse sur l'incompétence de la Met. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de fermer brièvement les paupières en signe d'acquiescement. L'inspecteur quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus. Sherlock grogna en se mettant sur ses pieds, certainement parce qu'il était resté longtemps dans la même position. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil de la porte, le détective se figea et tourna la tête vers les deux amants. Son cou de cygne s'inclina élégamment en un salut respectueux puis ses pas le menèrent dans le couloir, laissant les trois autres bouche bée. John rattrapa un Sherlock tremblant de nouveau comme une feuille juste devant l'ascenseur. Il entremêla sa main à celle du génie et les frissons s'apaisèrent un peu.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup pour être arrivé jusqu'ici. Et j'espère à bientôt n_n<p> 


	5. Chapitre Quatre: A Coat on a Chair

Résumé: Retour à Baker Street.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir.

Genre: crise de larmes en vue, un peu de tendresse aussi, parce qu'il en faut dans ce monde de brutes.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas miens. Gatiss Ent et Moffat & Co ont la gentillesse de me les prêter à leur insu. Enfin, le prénom de Mrs Hudson est un hommage à Atlin Merrick, une auteur de talent qui officie sur le fandom Sherlock, mais en Anglais.

Note: Voici donc le chapitre quatre, le premier a être passé sous l'oeil de ma bêta, la bien nommée CelieHardy, à qui je dédicace d'ailleurs ce chapitre en cadeau d'anniversaire -très- en retard!

* * *

><p>Chapitre Quatre<p>

**A Coat on a Chair**

John remercia chaleureusement Mrs Hudson qui lui sourit comme l'aurait fait une mère et lui demanda de faire appel à elle à la moindre occasion. Le docteur referma la porte aussi discrètement que le plateau apporté par leur logeuse le lui permettait. Le claquement sec fit remuer la silhouette affalée sur le sofa. John retint son souffle, les yeux presque fermés dans une attente pleine d'appréhension. Lorsque détective reprit une respiration lente et mesurée, le blond inspira une longue goulée d'air, rassuré.

Sherlock avait succombé environ vingt minutes plus tôt et ce, au plus grand soulagement de l'ancien soldat. Ils étaient arrivés au 221B peu après vingt-deux heures. John avait pu examiner plus amplement les deux pochettes de plastique qui venaient manifestement d'Anderson, selon le peu d'informations qu'il avait pu soutirer au brun. Il s'agissait pour le plus gros paquet des effets personnels de Mycroft, exceptés ses vêtements dont l'équipe scientifique avait encore besoin, qui comprenait une sorte de sacoche de cuir contenant ses papiers d'identité, un portefeuille avec une petite somme en liquide, une boîte de pastilles à la menthe et un agenda. L'autre, celui que Sherlock avait fermement gardé dans sa main était une mèche de cheveux. Anderson l'avait apparemment récupérée exprès pour le détective, sans même que celui-ci le lui ait demandé. John s'était surpris à penser combien le malheur pouvait affecter le comportement des gens, combien le loup pouvait devenir agneau et combien la bêtise crasse se changeait en compassion.

La bulle de silence du sociopathe s'était brisée quand, après s'être changé, son regard avait accroché une veste que Mycroft avait oubliée dans l'appartement lors d'une de leurs éternelles gamineries, rangée sur le dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine. John s'était proposé de la ramener mais les visites suivantes s'étaient toutes produites inopinément sur le lieu d'un double meurtre, dans un taxi ou chez Angelo. Sherlock avait fait volte-face brusquement, comme s'il s'attendait à voir son frère assis sur le canapé, arborant un sourire narquois, prêt à se gausser de lui et du docteur. Le jeune homme avait alors commencé à parler avec John, enfin, plus ou moins, oubliant parfois sa présence et monologuant, parfois s'adressant directement à son défunt parent.

« Ca n'est pas vrai, hein ? Et puis, ça n'a pas de sens ! Et je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça, que tu ne t'en irais pas de cette façon ridicule… Pas vrai, John ? »

Et plus il parlait, plus sa voix se faisait chevrotante, à la limite de l'hystérie. Et pendant qu'il déblatérait, il s'agitait, sa robe de chambre tournoyant autour de son corps mince et fébrile. Le détective passait de la cuisine au salon, du salon à la cuisine, parfois disparaissait dans sa chambre. John sentait poindre une nouvelle phase d'hyperventilation quand Sherlock stoppa tout net, près de la chaise. Un sanglot sec serra sa gorge tandis qu'il s'emparait de la veste et se laissait choir sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

« Mycroft… » hoqueta Sherlock dans l'étoffe de velours.

Un quart d'heure durant, John resta assis sur le carrelage à essayer de le calmer un peu : trop secoué, il était tout bonnement incapable de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Ensuite, le blond l'avait conduit jusqu'au sofa où le brun pleura tout son soûl le nez dans le cou de son ami. John avait susurré des mots d'apaisement, des formules magiques que sa mère lui récitait étant petit avait bercé le génie et avait même chantonné un peu. Et comme par enchantement, lorsqu'il avait dit _Dors maintenant Sherlock_, le corps fuselé avait obéi et s'était détendu progressivement jusqu'à ce que le souffle chaud se fasse régulier et pratiquement imperceptible sur sa peau. John avait ensuite allongé son camarade à même le sofa, préférant toujours avoir un œil sur le jeune homme, et accessoirement parce qu'il se sentait bien trop exténué pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Et alors qu'il s'affairait à ranger un peu la cuisine, histoire de préparer un repas dont Sherlock aurait grandement besoin pour affronter la suite à son réveil, Mrs Hudson était arrivée à point nommé avec son plateau où trônait du thé, un pot de miel, des toasts beurrés, quelques tranches de bacon, un thermos de café, une flasque de whiskey et des biscuits au caramel. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse puis s'effondra dans son fauteuil, calant l'oreiller Union Jack sur son ventre.

Le sommeil de Sherlock semblait sans rêves. Les seuls mouvements qu'il faisait étaient liés à son environnement : la porte, le plateau posé sur la table et maintenant les klaxons dans la rue. John avait bien envie de dormir mais veiller sur l'homme assoupi lui paraissait plus important. John finit par allumer la télévision pour éviter de piquer du nez, qu'il regardait d'un œil vague et écoutait en sourdine. Le brun lui avait tourné le dos dès que les images étaient apparues à l'écran, comme si son instinct lui disait que pour protéger son précieux sommeil il devait éviter les flashs lumineux. Le blond s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour faire un rapide tour aux toilettes, sa vessie lui réclamant de l'attention. Il vérifia tout de même le sommeil du détective qui tremblotait imperceptiblement. Le docteur avisa la veste abandonnée sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il l'épousseta puis alla la déposer sur son jeune colocataire qui s'apaisa.

John pensa qu'il devrait certainement tenir ce vêtement éloigné de Mrs Hudson et de ses bonnes intentions afin qu'il garde l'odeur de son propriétaire, avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux lui en parler plutôt que d'essayer d'éviter des problèmes en en créant des plus gros. Après les toilettes, le docteur Watson quitta l'appartement pour aller voir leur logeuse. Il devait la mettre au courant, même si théoriquement c'était à Sherlock de le faire. John souffla puis toqua doucement, espérant que la dame ne dormait pas encore. Après un moment, le battant s'écarta sur la veuve vêtue d'une robe de chambre sobrement beige et de pantoufles assorties.

« Oh, John ! » chantonna la voix fluette mais ensommeillée. « Vous avez besoin de moi ? »

« Et bien, on peut dire ça comme ça. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oh mais bien sûr. »

La logeuse ouvrit plus largement la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, John était confortablement enfoncé dans un épais fauteuil capitonné, une tasse d'Earl Grey fumante à la main. Mrs Hudson avait l'air un peu échevelée, et sa robe de chambre était froissée, remarqua John. Elle avait également pris place dans un fauteuil près du sien mais le drapé du canapé en face de lui était plissé à certains endroits, comme si quelqu'un s'était allongé dessus et la télévision affichait un écran de chaîne disant bonne nuit à ses spectateurs. Conclusion, la logeuse s'était endormie devant l'un de ses programmes. Le blond sourit dans sa tasse : le détective commençait sérieusement à déteindre sur lui.

« Vous vouliez me parler, il me semble ? »

John sortit de sa rêverie, un sourcil haussé.

« Oui, effectivement. » dit-il en posant sa tasse comme lui revenait en tête la raison de sa visite. « Vous savez que Sherlock a un frère, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr, cet élégant homme avec qui il se dispute souvent. Mycroft si je ne me trompe. »

« C'est bien ça. » John soupira. « J'aurais préféré que Sherlock vous le dise lui-même mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas trop en état pour ça. » confia le docteur, ses traits affichant sa sincère affliction.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Elizabeth.

« Mycroft a été retrouvé mort dans l'après-midi. »

« Doux Jésus ! »

La vieille dame pâlit à vue d'œil et renversa un peu de son thé en se levant pour s'approcher du médecin militaire.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? Et Sherlock ? »

La main ridée serrait celle encore tannée par le soleil afghan. L'autre tenait le col de sa robe de chambre fermement. John voyait sur son visage qu'elle avait cru que son excentrique locataire avait dû faire face à une affaire plutôt difficile à résoudre plutôt qu'au décès soudain de son frère. Le blond prit les mains d'Elisabeth entre les siennes et la rassura comme il le put.

« La police enquête encore à l'heure qu'il est. Et Sherlock va aussi bien que l'on puisse aller dans ce genre de situation. Quand vous êtes passée tout à l'heure, il venait de s'endormir à force de pleurer. »

Elle se souciait du bien-être de Sherlock comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Les yeux de la logeuse brillèrent tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du sien :

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit, dites-le-moi, n'hésitez pas. »

« Et bien… » commença-t-il. « Mycroft a oublié une de ses vestes lors d'une de ses disputes avec Sherlock. Il semble déjà y être attaché. Vous serait-il possible de… »

La vieille dame leva une main en signe de compréhension.

« Je n'y toucherais pas. » assura-t-elle, un sourire furtif illuminant son visage grave.

« Merci, vraiment. Et puis… Non, oubliez. »

John se mordit la lèvre inferieure.

« Voyons, qu'y a-t-il, John ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser, c'est… »

« Dites toujours. » l'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire, caressant sa joue de ses doigts fatigués.

John émit son énième soupir de la journée. Il se sentait assommé et il avait volontiers envie de se jeter sans vergogne dans les bras de Morphée, ne serait-ce que pour une petite heure.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas tranquille de savoir Sherlock endormi sans surveillance. »

Mrs Hudson hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Allez vous reposer, mon garçon. Je garderais un œil sur lui. »

Quelques instants plus tard, John enlaçait la dame au pied de l'escalier menant à sa chambre, la remerciant encore et encore. Elle lui adressa un sourire maternel avant de se rendre dans le salon où Sherlock dormait toujours. John gravit les marches, le pas lourd et se coula entre ses draps, anxieux. Aurait-il la force d'affronter le lendemain ? Soupir, encore et toujours. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que se formait dans son esprit la résolution ferme et absolue d'être la béquille sur laquelle Sherlock s'appuierait aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin.

* * *

><p>Merci bien d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Oui, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'aime bien développer des scènes lentes. Encore merci à CelieHardy, merci pour vos commentaires également qui me font le plus grand des plaisirs et qui me donnent bien évidemment l'envie de continuer. So, next chapter, soon ! Enfin j'espère... ^^' A bientôt, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !<p> 


	6. Chapitre Cinq: He did it

Résumé: Le lendemain, fouille du domicile de Mycroft.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir.

Genre: Angst, un peu de tendresse pour équilibrer.

Disclaimer: Evidemment, le status des personnages n'a pas évolué depuis le précédent chapitre, je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus.

Note: Bien le bonsoir. Me revoici avec la suite à peu près un mois depuis la dernière update et je pense que cela sera le rythme de croisière de cette fic. Un chapitre tous les mois, voire tous les mois et demi si je suis prise.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs anonymes auxquels je ne peux répondre qu'ici. Merci de l'attention que vous portez à cette fic. Merci également à vous lecteurs du site, je fais de mon mieux pour vous répondre individuellement. Si jamais je vous oublie, n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler via PM, je serais ravie de vous répondre.

Enfin, merci à ma patiente bêta, Celie Hardy, sans qui ce chapitre aurait mis dix ans avant d'exister. Merci pour ton soutien et tes précieux conseils.

Je vous laisse à présent à la lecture de ce chapitre ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre Cinq<p>

**He did it**

La légère secousse de la voiture sortit John de sa rêverie qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son colocataire, assis près de lui sur la banquette arrière du véhicule de fonction que conduisait Lestrade. John surprit d'ailleurs le regard inquisiteur de ce dernier dans le rétroviseur. Sherlock attira de nouveau l'attention du docteur en reniflant plutôt bruyamment. Il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches quand un bras venant de l'avant de l'habitacle se tendit en direction du détective, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier à la main.

« Merci Gregory. » répondit John à la place du brun.

« Pas de quoi. »

Froissement de l'étui en plastique. Reniflements en cascade. John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sherlock, ne renifle pas, mouche-toi s'il te plait. »

Sherlock n'était pas du genre à tomber malade souvent, malgré toutes les tortures qu'il faisait subir à son corps : John se demandait bien souvent comment quelqu'un qui ne se nourrissait pas, n'ingurgitait que le minimum vital d'eau et considérait le sommeil comme une perte de temps pouvait ne pas tomber malade. Sauf que la veille avait été plutôt lourde en émotions et visiblement, les défenses immunitaires du brun avaient pris leurs valises en même temps que son sale caractère et ses sarcasmes. En même temps passer la nuit sur un sofa dans un salon trop peu chauffé avec pour seule couverture la veste de Mycroft n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester en bonne santé.

Mrs Hudson avait bien tenté de lui mettre un plaid sur le dos mais chaque mouvement capable de produire un son, même minime, faisait gigoter et marmonner le détective, laissant planer la menace d'un réveil particulièrement désagréable. Inquiète à l'idée de le réveiller, elle avait abandonné au bout d'une douzaine de tentatives. Et Sherlock s'était donc réveillé avec un début de rhume. John avait eu le plaisir d'être sorti du lit par un éternuement si sonore qu'il se demandait encore comment la tête du brun avait pu résister à une possible implosion.

Après avoir avalé une tisane avec une grimace sincèrement dégoutée sans protester toutefois, Sherlock avait pris une douche bien chaude avant d'aller attendre le docteur dans le salon une fois la salle de bain libre. En effet, Sherlock avait été contacté par Lestrade qui exigeait la présence du détective pour une fouille du domicile de Mycroft. Ils devaient rejoindre l'inspecteur à Scotland Yard avant toute chose puisqu'il devait communiquer à Sherlock les dernières informations concernant le décès de son frère.

Comme la veille, Sherlock était resté silencieux durant tout le trajet jusqu'au port d'attache de l'inspecteur. John sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. Il le sentait par cette main pressante et fébrile qui n'avait eu de cesse de chercher à s'agripper à la sienne chaque fois qu'elle avait été à portée. La voiture ralentit comme celle devant eux. Un virage à droite et ils s'engagèrent dans une étroite allée bordée de hautes haies. Un portail et derrière, une petite cour, à peine suffisante pour accueillir les quatre véhicules du Yard, à savoir les deux voitures de police dans lesquels arrivaient Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Donovan et Anderson ainsi que les deux utilitaires des scientifiques et quatre scientifiques eux-mêmes.

Les graviers blancs crissèrent sous les semelles de John qui avisa rapidement Sherlock tandis qu'ils descendaient. Ce dernier affichait un masque froid, et bizarrement détaché. La petite troupe se rassembla devant la porte de l'hôtel particulier et attendit qu'un des quatre hommes ait fini de prélever les empruntes sur le bouton de la poignée avant que le détective ne puisse faire jouer la clé dans la serrure. L'intérieur était cosy. Un hall, à droite un petit salon discret et cossu, à gauche la cuisine un brin rustique, en face après le hall venait la salle à manger, très chic. A côté de la porte menant à cette salle un escalier déployait ses larges marches ourlées d'un épais tapis bleu nuit aux arabesques caramel.

John observa son ami tandis que la police perquisitionnait le lieu de vie de Mycroft. Sherlock semblait n'en avoir que faire, il ne broncha même pas lorsque maladroitement Anderson renversa un cadre où l'on voyait les deux frères encore enfants se tenant par la main, Sherlock à moitié caché derrière son aîné par timidité semblait-il. En fait, le jeune homme n'avait rien dit depuis que Lestrade l'avait informé que l'on avait trouvé une substance dans le sang de Mycroft, à priori une drogue qui restait encore à déterminer, ce qui laissait planer le doute quant à la thèse du suicide, malgré la lettre apportée par Anthea à la police indiquant qu'il la remerciait pour ses services et de ne pas chercher à le trouver ni à le joindre.

Malgré la taille de la pièce, le petit salon s'avéra plein d'objets et de cachettes à vérifier, il fallait prendre toutes les empruntes. Le docteur se proposa pour faire du thé une fois que la cuisine eut été vérifiée. A son retour au salon, Sherlock n'était plus là. Anderson supervisait la perquisition et le remercia d'un hochement de tête en acceptant sa tasse fumante. Il se glissa hors de la pièce et entendit la voix de l'inspecteur à l'extérieur. Le blond croisa Sally qui arrivait avec un carton empli de sachets pour les pièces à conviction, du ruban pour les scellés et d'autres choses encore dont avaient besoin les hommes de son amant. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, surpris de ne pas voir la longue silhouette de son colocataire près de celle de Lestrade. Pas de boucles brunes dans aucun des habitacles non plus. Gregory venait de raccrocher et se dirigeait de nouveau vers la bâtisse aux pierres couvertes de lierre.

« Où est Sherlock ? » demanda John, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas avec toi à la cuisine ? »

Bref silence. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et grimpèrent rapidement l'escalier. Au premier, le couloir partait dans deux directions, à droite et à gauche.

« On se rejoint ici dans deux minutes, Greg. »

L'inspecteur hocha la tête et se lança vers la gauche à grandes enjambées. John n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse y avoir autant de portes dans ce bâtiment. Dans son dos, il entendit la voix de Gregory appeler le génie sans grand succès apparemment. John ouvrait les portes précipitamment et les laissait ouvertes sur son passage. Au bout de la cinquième porte, il se figea sur le palier. A contre-jour l'ancien militaire distinguait mal le profil de son ami mais il voyait parfaitement ce poing serré. Debout devant un bureau en bois clair, un ordinateur portable ouvert semblait accaparer son attention. John ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne parvint à se frayer un chemin depuis sa gorge serrée. La tension qui régnait à cet instant était presque insupportable mais John n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Soudain, le brun leva la main et envoya balader une partie de ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, à savoir une bouteille d'encre, un cadre photo et une pile de papiers qui retombèrent en une lente pluie autour de lui. Sherlock abattit son poing sur le plat du bois et John sursauta si fort qu'il cogna Lestrade qui arrivait. En un battement de cil, le détective les bousculait, les pans de son manteau flottant derrière lui.

« Sherlock ! » appela Gregory, sur ses talons.

John resta interdit quelques secondes avant de les suivre dans les escaliers. D'après ce qu'il avait pu constater, son ami paraissait profondément bouleversé. L'inspecteur le rattrapa dans le hall, le retenant par le bras.

« Sherlock ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? »

« Lâche-moi ! »

Sherlock se débattit pour dégager son bras de l'emprise ferme de Gregory.

« Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit ! » cria-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Parvenant enfin à se débarrasser des doigts de son ami, Sherlock reprit son souffle, légèrement échevelé. John les rejoignit tandis que Sally et Anderson apparaissaient sur le palier du salon. Le bon docteur posa une main qu'il voulait apaisante sur son épaule. Mais Sherlock refusa de se laisser toucher et recula d'un ou deux pas.

« Sherlock. »

La voix de John le fit cesser de s'agiter et ses yeux habituellement bleus, à présent gris comme si une tempête faisait rage à l'intérieur de sa tête, s'ancrèrent à ceux de l'ancien militaire. Il inspira mais John vit aussitôt qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir la bouche, à dire les mots qui se bousculaient dans son esprit chaotique. Sherlock tourna les talons. Leurs chaussures crissèrent si fortement dans le silence pesant que cela en fut presque assourdissant.

« Sherlock Holmes, arrête-toi tout de suite. » ordonna John tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres derrière son camarade.

John ne voyait que son dos, que ses épaules. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir combien c'était difficile pour lui, il pouvait sentir toute la souffrance et le désespoir qui émanait de cette fragile silhouette. Les épaules de Sherlock se voutèrent lentement.

« Explique-moi. »

Sur le pas de la porte, trois paires d'yeux les observaient. Avant même d'avoir entendu sa voix, John savait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, aussi s'avança-t-il.

« Il l'a fait… »

Les jambes de son colocataire se dérobèrent sous lui et le blond se félicita lorsqu'il le retint par la taille, ralentissant sa chute sur le gravier. Entre ses bras, la poitrine de Sherlock s'agitait de lourds spasmes dus à ses sanglots secs.

« Il l'a fait ! » hurla le brun d'une voix cassée.

Puis plus rien. Il continua d'hoqueter sans verser de larmes, ses membres fins se tordant de douleur. Doucement, John le força à se mettre sur ses jambes et le conduisit jusque dans la cuisine. Il le fit s'asseoir et lui fourra une tasse de thé entre les mains et l'encouragea à en boire ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Gregory se joignit à eux après avoir discuté un instant avec Sally.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer à présent ? » demanda-t-il un peu perplexe.

Sherlock fixait le vide, portant de temps à autre la tasse à sa bouche. John, qui se tenait dans son dos, tira une chaise et s'assit près de lui.

« Sherlock. Regarde-moi. »

Sa voix contenait certainement toute la tendresse du monde. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, ses traits trahissant clairement son appréhension.

« Il faut que tu le dises. »

Sherlock secoua la tête faiblement. Il devint plus pâle, si cela était encore possible. Ses doigts arachnéens se crispèrent sur la porcelaine. Lestrade su qu'il ne devait pas parler, ni produire le moindre son, sans quoi Sherlock n'y arriverait jamais.

« Dis-le. » insista John.

Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à celles de son colocataire dont la respiration se fit lourde. L'inspecteur eut pitié du jeune homme : avec ses boucles en bataille, son regard totalement perdu qui cherchait désespérément du soutien dans celui du médecin militaire, sa pâleur extrême, il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'une tragédie, fragile, un pantin que le destin s'acharnait à maltraiter. Il entendit dans son dos le pas de Donovan qui revenait du premier étage.

« Il le faut, Sherlock. »

Sally se demanda comment elle avait pu croire un seul instant que Sherlock Holmes était un monstre, un être détraqué et sans cœur ? Le masque hautain, froid et manipulateur qu'il portait habituellement s'était brisé et aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que Sherlock, l'homme sensible, humain.

« Il s'est… suicidé. » murmura Sherlock avec hésitation. « Mycroft s'est suicidé. »

John savait. Les mots avaient toujours ce quelque chose de magique, en bien comme en mal. Il savait que si Sherlock parlait, il savait qu'il arriverait peut-être à lui faire accepter cette réalité. Et comme si la magie opérait déjà, Sherlock battit plusieurs fois des paupières et ses yeux qui refusaient un instant plus tôt de verser une seule larme débordèrent. Le détective baissa la tête. John savait.

Dans le salon, Anderson soupira tandis qu'il fermait l'ordinateur portable et le tendait à l'un des hommes de la scientifique pour qu'il l'ajoute aux autres pièces. Après l'agitation qu'il y avait eu quelques instants auparavant, l'hôtel particulier était devenu subitement silencieux. En passant devant la cuisine pour rejoindre Sally dans la voiture, il aperçut la silhouette abattue de Sherlock.

Aussitôt les mots de la victime lui revinrent. La vidéo montrait Mycroft, l'air las qui s'installait à son bureau pour s'adresser à son jeune frère. Les mots avaient certainement été durs à entendre.

_Sherlock. Ne cherche pas de réponse ou de raison autre que celle que je vais te dire entre les lignes, il n'y en a pas. J'aurais aimé être un meilleur frère pour toi. La vie en a voulu autrement. Comme je te l'ai dit, ne cherche pas entre les lignes, tu perdrais ton précieux temps. Rappelle-toi tes expériences sur le curare et de notre conversation sur le suicide… Rappelle-toi, et dis-toi que j'ai fini par sauter le pas…_

Sherlock se souvenait de ça si vivement qu'il aurait presque pu jurer que cela s'était produit la veille. Cela s'était en réalité passé deux ans avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans un mutisme complet cinq années durant. C'était l'époque où Sherlock était encore proche de son frère, l'époque où il le considérait comme son modèle à égaler. Mycroft avait réussi à se procurer du curare à sa demande et Sherlock ne se fiant qu'à ce qu'il voyait avait testé sur certains petits mammifères et quelques petits oiseaux ce poison, comme il l'avait fait pour bon nombre d'autres poisons. Il avait alors remarqué que son aîné semblait fasciné et répugné par le curare.

« Tout ce qui fascine fait peur, Sherlock. » avait alors dit Mycroft. « J'y ai souvent pensé, mais si un jour je devais avoir recourt au suicide, je pense que j'utiliserais le curare. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Certainement parce que je serais fasciné par le regret d'avoir eu ce geste stupide. »

« Même si c'est douloureux ? »

« Surtout si c'est douloureux, Sherlock, surtout si c'est douloureux… »

Gregory fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la route du retour. A l'arrière, les reniflements de Sherlock n'avaient plus rien à voir avec un début de rhume. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans le rétroviseur, mais il savait qu'il avait le front appuyé contre la vitre arrière, qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se tenir loin de John. Pourtant, John n'aurait jamais pu être aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant, ses doigts affectueusement et intimement liés à ceux du détective, leurs deux mains enlacées posées entre eux sur la banquette arrière.

Anderson poussa un soupir las. L'écran de l'ordinateur clignotait. Sans même regarder l'heure qu'il savait tardive, il imprima les résultats tout en repensant à la voiture de Lestrade qui bifurquait derrière la leur tandis que Sally continuait sa route vers Scotland Yard. D'un air contrit, il rajouta les résultats de la comparaison au dossier, se disant que l'inspecteur était certainement retourné à son bureau. Il prit donc l'ascenseur.

Gregory fixa le dos du légiste jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Avec un soupir, il survola rapidement ce qu'il savait déjà du dossier Mycroft Holmes et arriva aux dernières pages. Deux lignes attirèrent son attention.

_Substance retrouvée dans le sang de la victime : curare_.

_Substance dans les seringues récupérées au domicile de la victime : curare_.

L'inspecteur se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage puis commença à taper la conclusion de son rapport.

* * *

><p>Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici, et je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre suivant. See ya ! ^^<p> 


	7. Chapitre Six: A Lost Night Interlude

Résumé: Après l'éprouvante perquisition, John et Sherlock retournent à l'appartement. Mais auront-ils droit au repos auquel ils aspirent ?

Rating: M pour ce chapitre très exactement, ça y est le rating est justifié. Au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris, cette fic est orientée slash, donc relations homosexuelles, et en l'occurence, on peut dire que nos boys passent à l'action. Si ça ne vous plait pas, merci de passer votre chemin ^^

Genre: Angst (pardon John de te maltraiter ainsi mais je suis une sadique dans l'âme xp), smut évidemment pour le lemon.

Disclaimer: Toujours pas de changement, merci aux propriétaires de passer récupérer leurs animaux de comp... euh leurs personnages en fin de chapitre, le toilettage est offert par la maison.

Note: Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je m'étonne de poster ce chapitre dans les temps, me connaissant pour étant du genre à trainer la patte. Toujours est-il que je vous sers donc le chapitre six tout chaud. Comme je l'ai précisé, le rating M se justifie dans ce chapitre. Je passe maintenant aux remerciements divers et variés.

Tout d'abord donc, merci à vous lecteurs, sans qui cette fic ne serait pas la même. Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous y portez, ainsi que pour le temps que vous passez à la commenter - même une minute suffit à ma joie - cela me touche énormément.

Ensuite, merci à ma bêta, qui prend patiemment le temps de me soutenir. Merci pour tes précieux conseils Celie, je t'adore ! Enfin merci à Celie l'auteur, qui n'aurait pas pu me faire de plus beau compliment qu'en ajoutant sa vision de mon histoire à son recueil de drabbles. J'en ai pleuré et j'en pleure encore de bonheur quand j'y pense. Merci encore une fois aux lecteurs qui ont fait part de leur avis sur ce même recueil et qui m'ont fait sentir que le temps que je passe à écrire, je le passe à quelque chose de bien. Merci infiniment.

Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture ! =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre Six<p>

A Lost Night Interlude

John soupira de soulagement en se plaçant sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il n'aurait sincèrement pas cru être si fatigué. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'aurait pas cru non plus si on lui avait dit qu'il se sentirait si bouleversé par le décès de Mycroft. Et puis voir Sherlock dans cet état le faisait souffrir bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Se mêlant aux gouttes ruisselant sur son visage levé vers le pommeau, de discrètes larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Malgré la chaleur moite de la cabine de douche, John frissonna. Il se hâta de faire une petite toilette avant d'enfiler son peignoir. Il passa son pyjama et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il fut un peu surpris de trouver l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Lorsqu'il avait laissé Sherlock dans le salon un peu plus tôt, la télé était encore allumée, de même que le plafonnier de la cuisine. Le docteur se risqua dans l'encadrement du salon pour constater que la lumière blafarde des lampadaires éclairait faiblement un sofa vide.

John se tourna vers les escaliers et monta d'un pas lourd les quelques marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Les derniers jours avaient été plus qu'éprouvants pour ses nerfs. Il referma aussi discrètement que possible la porte derrière lui avant de se glisser entre les draps. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsqu'entre ces mêmes draps, il sentit une longue jambe frôler la sienne. John se redressa aussitôt sur un coude, cherchant dans le noir à distinguer les boucles sombres :

« Sherlock ? »

Un « oui » faible et misérable lui parvint.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. » murmura John, le fantôme d'un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

« Je peux m'en aller… » répondit Sherlock, amorçant déjà un mouvement pour quitter le lit.

Malgré l'absence presque totale de lumière, John parvint à le retenir par la taille. Le détective était loin d'être une personne tactile aussi John fut étonné de le sentir se blottir contre lui presque immédiatement. Le blond enroula son bras libre autour des épaules frêles.

« Ca veut dire que je peux rester ? » marmonna Sherlock à sa clavicule.

L'ancien soldat eut un petit rire. Il sentit un poids se soulever un peu de ses épaules. Sherlock remua, comme pour trouver une position plus confortable et John sentit un souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son prochain mouvement, à savoir emmêler ses doigts entre les fines boucles brunes. Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. John pouvait entendre la respiration mesurée de son colocataire, des planches craquer quelque part dans la pièce, le moteur d'une voiture qui montait ou descendait Baker Street. Il se sentait bien, il avait envie de s'endormir comme ça mais bizarrement, le sommeil qui menaçait quelques instants plus tôt avait plié bagages. Du coup, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, son corps en devenant une drôle d'extension qui cataloguait tout ce qu'il était possible de cataloguer : le poids du bras du brun posé sur sa poitrine, la finesse des jambes enroulées entre les siennes et surtout la chaleur incroyable que ce corps si mince semblait dégager. John se dit qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle attirance pour son colocataire, enfin pas de cette façon.

Il s'était fait la réflexion une fois, peu après avoir emménagé avec le détective. Ce dernier était sur une affaire visiblement prenante puisqu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque soixante-douze heures. John l'avait vu rentrer plus blanc que blanc et l'avait rattrapé de justesse comme il perdait partiellement connaissance. Et un détective consultant dans les vapes, c'était étonnamment bruyant. Du genre à gémir de façon presque trop sensuelle pendant qu'on le débarrasse de son écharpe et de son manteau. A grogner de plaisir en avalant quelques gâteaux à la crème. Sherlock n'avait bien évidemment pas manqué de remarquer l'effet que cela avait sur son docteur personnel mais il n'en avait pas fait d'autres mentions depuis. Et John faisait de son mieux pour que ses pensées n'interfèrent en rien dans leur relation amicale. Il s'en satisfaisait très bien.

Sauf que là, dans le noir, dans sa propre chambre, il y avait un Sherlock collé contre lui. Et son esprit fatigué ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose, surtout avec ce souffle chaud sur lui. John fit descendre sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock, sans autre intention que de détendre ses muscles engourdis, sauf que le brun sembla interpréter ce geste comme un signal ou un encouragement. Aussi John ne pu s'empêcher de se tendre comme un arc lorsqu'une bouche prit d'assaut la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Sherlock, qu'il distinguait à peine dans la pénombre, et regretta immédiatement son geste car ses lèvres se trouvèrent soudainement trop près de celles du brun. Presque bouche contre bouche, leurs souffles se mêlaient tandis qu'ils hésitaient tous deux de la marche à suivre.

Enfin John décida de faire ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ce genre de situation : laisser faire son cœur. D'aucuns diraient instinct mais l'ancien soldat préférait cette appellation. Usant de sa main sur la nuque du brun, il lui fit incliner la tête sur le côté et pressa ses lèvres contre la peau blanche de sa gorge. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de chastes baisers, non. Là, à cet instant, John avait envie de son colocataire et jouer les prudes n'était pas son genre. John embrassa avidement la peau sous ses lèvres, obtenant du corps contre le sien frissons, soupirs et gémissements en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, une main arachnéenne s'enroula sur sa nuque et le blond abandonna avec un grognement la gorge à présent rose pour gagner la bouche de Sherlock.

Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, puis il mordilla tendrement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'introduire sa langue dans cette bouche qui le quémandait. A la grande satisfaction de John, Sherlock, bien qu'un peu maladroit dans sa hâte caractéristique de non-initié, embrassait plutôt bien. Il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir le dessus – pour une fois – sur son horripilant colocataire. En chemin vers l'appétissant lobe du détective, John se rendit compte que ses mains restaient inoccupées. Il répara cet oubli en passant sa main sous le t-shirt, seul rempart entre eux, du brun, zigzaguant au gré des sons que Sherlock émettait. D'abord sur la hanche, à l'endroit de l'élastique de son boxer, où il fut remercié par une petite série de soupirs retenus, puis sur le ventre, gémissements sourds cette fois, avant de faire un très long arrêt sur son nombril, et John fut gratifié d'halètements significatifs.

John se redressa sur un coude et prit le temps de parsemer quelques baisers sur le visage d'un Sherlock grisé. Cette vision plu énormément au médecin militaire, cette créature d'habitude tellement portée sur le contrôle de soi, de ses émotions, qui gisait là entre ses bras, alanguie, tremblante de plaisir et de désir. Délaissant le nombril, il fit remonter le t-shirt jusqu'à avoir accès aux mamelons qui bourgeonnaient et il s'en empara avidement, faisant s'arquer le brun dans un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. John eut un sourire contre la chair de son camarade avant de reprendre sa tâche, mordant, léchant et suçant sans cérémonie, passant de l'un à l'autre pour ne pas faire de jaloux.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il dériva le long du torse pâle, arrachant au fur et à mesure de sa délicieuse descente des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés, la respiration de Sherlock se résumant à un halètement entrecoupé de grondements profonds et graves qui faisaient énormément d'effet sur ce très cher docteur. Il retira le boxer et l'envoya valdinguer à travers la pièce. Sherlock avait légèrement replié ses jambes dans un geste de timidité, presque prude. Le blond caressa avec envie les cuisses immaculées de ses lèvres, traça son chemin vers l'entrejambe convoitée d'une abondante trainée de salive et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du but. Il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément, de s'imprégner de l'odeur de son partenaire. Le brun sentait l'orange – parfum du gel douche – ainsi que quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de masculin, presque bestial et cela excita John au plus haut point. Ses doigts effleurèrent la zone sensible qu'est le pubis, savourant la peau agrémentée d'une fine toison qu'il devina brune sous sa paume. Puis fermement, John les enroula autour de la verge de Sherlock et entama un va-et-vient tout en douceur.

John s'empara alors de la verge de Sherlock, ses lèvres l'englobant de manière avide mais d'abord dans un mouvement lent, sans précipitation. L'odeur du brun lui emplissait les narines et il avait sincèrement envie de faire jouir Sherlock mais le blond pensa que c'était peut-être un peu trop brutal. Avec un dernier petit coup de langue sur le gland, John se redressa au-dessus de son supplicié, ce qui provoqua chez celui-ci un grognement de frustration, et l'embrassa. John rompit l'échange et remplaça ses lèvres et sa langue par deux doigts que Sherlock s'empressa de lécher et de sucer avec force soupirs et gémissements. Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment humides, il détourna l'attention du brun en s'attaquant de nouveau à ses tétons, ce qui le fit se cambrer dans une position idéale pour faciliter le travail de préparation. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Sherlock se cambra plus encore à l'intrusion du premier doigt. Le jeune homme agrippa une main à la tête de lit tandis que l'autre griffait profondément le dos et la nuque du médecin militaire. Sherlock balançait les hanches, son érection frottant douloureusement contre la verge chaude de John qui introduisit un second doigt. Le blond grogna sourdement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun se refermer sur le lobe de son oreille. Au bout d'un long, très long moment à s'exciter ainsi mutuellement, John ne tint plus et plaqua doucement le corps pâle sur le matelas et s'avança entre les cuisses tremblantes, les mains posées sur les hanches osseuses pour assurer sa position.

L'ancien soldat eut soudainement conscience du silence de la chambre, et il prit le temps de déglutir. D'une main il guida son sexe vers l'entrée de l'intimité de Sherlock et une vague brûlante, presque étouffante s'abattit sur lui quand l'extrémité du gland entra en contact avec la peau délicate de l'anus. Il eut la sensation que son cœur s'était dédoublé et qu'une partie pulsait dans sa verge et que l'autre battait quelque part entre sa gorge et son cerveau, les oreilles et les tempes tambourinant des battements puissants et rapides. Après s'être rapidement lubrifié de salive, John entama son avancée, poussant doucement mais fermement. Sous lui, le corps de Sherlock était tendu à l'extrême, paraissant même retenir son souffle. Lorsqu'il commença à rencontrer une légère résistance, John poussa un peu trop fort.

En résulta un sifflement de la part du détective et tous deux cessèrent de bouger pendant quelques minutes. John avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé dans l'attitude de Sherlock mais dans le noir il lui était impossible de voir le visage et les émotions de son partenaire. Il reprit néanmoins sa progression, tout aussi lentement qu'auparavant mais au bout de quelques instants, les mains fines de Sherlock se posèrent à plat sur son torse et une voix chevrotante s'éleva :

« Non… »

Juste un seul mot. Trois petites lettres qui pourtant eurent l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure pour John. Les mains du brun le repoussèrent et Sherlock parvint à s'extraire de sous le corps immobile du blond. Il ne prit même pas la peine de ramasser son t-shirt et son boxer. John regarda la silhouette du détective quitter sa chambre en silence, la démarche incertaine. La porte se referma, grinçant sur ses gonds, et le docteur se retrouva seul avec son désir, sa frustration et le sentiment d'être une personne dégoûtante, répugnante.

Avec des gestes lents d'automate, il tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. La lumière orangée et douce lui parut pourtant trop crue, éclairant trop brillamment et violemment la scène d'un crime horrible. Il passa un pantalon et un t-shirt pris au hasard dans son armoire puis défit la literie. John suspendit ses gestes quand son regard accrocha une tâche de sang. Avalant désespérément le trop peu de salive qu'il avait, il ferma les yeux si fort que des points noirs dansaient dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, il se hâta de finir sa mission. Enfin John se laissa tomber sur le matelas vide et éteignit la lumière. L'ancien soldat resta là, dans le noir, à réfléchir et à se dire qu'il avait été tout sauf un ami pour Sherlock en cédant à la tentation dans un moment pareil. Il se sentait perdu, et quelque part, il se sentait sale. Et donc, par extension, il avait sali Sherlock. Le brun cherchait le réconfort et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui offrir c'était la dépravation, l'humiliation. John passa la nuit ainsi, immobile, les yeux fixés dans le vide, à refaire sans arrêt la pièce sordide qui s'était jouée dans cette chambre. Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les rideaux et John ne savait toujours pas comment il allait pouvoir affronter cette journée et encore moins Sherlock.

* * *

><p>S'achève ici ce chapitre, que j'aimerais vous dédier, oui, à vous qui me lisez. Je ne saurais assez exprimer ma gratitude, aussi je vous promets de faire de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour la suite ! Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au chapitre sept. See ya ! n_n<p> 


End file.
